Another chance:Tales of the demon squad of konoha
by Shadow Wolf X51
Summary: A time travel fic with a pseudo self insert (more like using certain aspects of me) I think I wrote this when I was around 13 and then found it lying around on my hard drive a few years back. Since it's pretty unlikely that I will continue it message me if you would like to take on the idea and I can send any plot points I have lying around as a helping hand to adopt the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Strange Visions**

**The academy: Naruto's Second Year**

" Now, last year we taught you all about why ninjas are needed, some of the kinds of jobs they get, the five great villages and their names along with the great ninja wars. Today we will learn about what makes a Ninja and how they do the amazing things they do. We will start with Chakra." The day carried on normally, with the exception of Naruto paying attention to the first few lessons, one about chakra in general, one about ninjutsu and one about taijutsu. He had no interest in genjutsu because he thought it was a bad way to beat someone, messing with their mind when they can't do anything about it and medical ninjas because he thought them pointless, not yet realising that he healed a lot faster than others.

It was as Iruka began to explain these in detail that our favourite blond fell asleep.

'Mmmmm. doesn't matter about those silly things, just gotta wake up a little before lunch so Iruka won't notice.' It was at this thought that a crippling pain burst through Naruto's skull.

"**EUAAAAAAAAA!"** The entire class jumped at Naruto's unearthly scream. Much to the shock of everyone, massive amounts of chakra was rippling in the form of a chakra cloak along his body. No one knew what this was of course. The amounts of chakra were astounding; the chakra was near enough on the level of a kage. No one except Iruka actually saw the chakra though as no one else had been through the process of awakening the chakra that wasn't needed to live.

Inside Naruto was an entirely different story. At the same time everything was happening outside, chakra coils and a chakra network easily big enough to hold kage level amounts of chakra grew in an instant, separate from the ones that had small amounts of the kyuubi chakra.

All these changes were physical and, in Naruto's opinion, didn't matter whatsoever compared to what was happening mentally.

He had flashing images and memories going through his head. Four years of academy training, a teacher he didn't know yet making him commit crimes, becoming a ninja, going on missions, meeting a demon in his belly and taking something called 'the chunin exams'. Next was even worse. A friend who he thought of as a brother abandoning the village, training for two and a half years with a pervert, who he came to think of as a father, and massive battles against strong opponents. The next part was much worse than anything before. The death of the said pervert-father, him training to avenge him and the entire village getting destroyed. He may not have liked the way the village treated him, but it was home. Finally came the worst memories he ever had. The almost-death of the strange girl at the back of the class (who he now knew loved him) saving the village, mastering the demon in his belly, fighting a war against one of the founders of the village, and more fighting. He remembered a strange ninja appearing in a war battle and helping them, becoming friends with the nin, getting 'close' to Hinata and the death of all his friends. The strange nin offered him a chance to try a lot of his life again, to which he agreed. And as him and the strange nin died, he got to where he was now. With that last memory he lost consciousness.

In the classroom all the chakra suddenly seeped into Naruto and he fell to the floor. This had all happened in just four seconds. Everyone shot up and rushed towards the boy with worry written in their faces.

**Hokage Tower: The Hokage's Office**

"Hokage-sama!" Iruka burst through the door with an unconscious Naruto on his shoulder. "What happened! Who did this, how is Naruto, why did this Happen!" This was all shot out of the old shinobi's mouth within seconds. " I'm not sure hokage-sama, a chakra cloak of an easily kage level amount of chakra formed around him as he screamed, and then he dropped to the floor, all within four seconds." The young teacher said all this while being perfectly calm, despite the urgency that was written on his features.

"hmmm. So, was this chakra blue, red, or some other colour?" The kage was incredibly calm all of a sudden, as if he had dealt with this before. He had it happen to him once, though it was when he was a jonin so the cloak was barely able to keep stable. The second hokage said that once in a ninjas' life one can send their soul back to merge with a younger self and try and change everything, though they had to reach kage level to do this, and had to have a solid will, good heart and help a lot of people. It was relatively unknown, but to those who did know of it they called it 'Kami's touch' because it was like Kami giving them a second chance to make things better.

If so then this meant that Naruto would be a powerful and kind shinobi, or is now that all his spiritual chakra had joined him and all his memories.

"Leave him on the sofa over there, he will be fine." He could see the questioning look on the chunin's face, but knew he wouldn't disobey. Sarutobi watched Iruka exit through the door in a normal manner. 'At least I have one shinobi who knows how to use a door'.

A few minutes later Naruto bolted upright and stared at the kage, though he seemed to be in a daze.

"Naruto, are you OK?"

At hearing the old man's voice Naruto's face took on a look of shock and confusion, before the boy dashed out of the office and ran home.

Hiruzen had seen the look on his face, like he had seen a ghost. The souls merging usually took a few hours, but he could gleam a few things from the look. The longer the person was unconscious meant they had more experience to absorb. The time meant It was no more than 10 years experience, and it looked like Naruto had seen someone long dead. This meant that he was probably going to die within the next six years.


	2. A new stranger

**Okay, I'm writing this chapter almost immediately after I have posted the first so I can't exactly say "thank you for all the reviews and ratings yada yada" but I hope my story at least gets more than the one view it has. Please review if you are reading this, an idea of how good it is helps. Sorry for the crappiness of the last chapter as well as this one but I sorta want to get the first few intro chapters done. These chapters will deal with what happens to Naruto as he changes, who else had their soul sent back and why it happened. Sorta just gave a spoiler there as well. After that I can get on to, well not realy any arc but the beginning of the actual story and not the intro. Just to clarify the fact for anyone who wonders, although this is a time travel fic Naruto will not destroy everything that caused him problems before. Okay maybe he will. But think of it this way. A person is a light bulb. They attract small moths, but occasionally a massive on which blocks a chunk of light. If the light is brighter then there's a bigger chance of bigger moths and that makes more light get blocked. Naruto will face stronger enemies which would've been unknown before or he wouldn't have met until later, and having all this power shoved into his body, along with the fact that he will have other changes going on because of his later actions means that hes still gonna get hell as a ninja, just this time pre-timeskip hell isn't playing with its food.**

**Disclaimer: I offered the maker of Naruto six jammy dodgers and an Oreo for the rights. He declined, this guy means business.(AKA I don't own Naruto :'( )**

**Chapter two: A new stranger**

Naruto ran down the street, thoroughly freaked. He could've sworn the old man had died, then all of a sudden he woke up and the man was alive. No, he couldn't of woken up, he couldn't have been dreaming, it felt so real.

Also he was struggling to control his body, as if he was used to be controlling something bigger, stronger, faster. He could see blue pulses bursting out of his body, throwing him off course, which he knew was chakra from the morning lesson. He didn't pay attention to any of this in great detail though. In truth he was scared. Images kept flashing through his mind. They were amazing, so amazing, but they hurt so much. Why him?

He eventually arrived in a clearing part way through a small forest. As he came to a stop another blue pulse suddenly burst out of him, but no more after.

"Naruto!"

He spun around to see a stranger walk into the clearing. He was tall, extremely tall. He was at least 6"1 but didn't appear to be more than fourteen at most. **(AN: I know in real life this is just tall as well but remember if you have read the files the tallest people seem to just make 6 foot or something, with Jiraiya being the tallest along with Kisame and Jiraiya is on 6"2.)** He was slim, just the right build to be called lanky. He had grey, blue eyes that seemed to be endlessly deep and dark, like a repentant mass murderers, yet extremely bright like a cheery person. His black hair had a long fringe that was swept to the side slightly covering one eye and reaching his cheek. The rest was spiked up in large spikes between just a centimetre and two inches, on average just between that. Some of the spikes were also curved and thing almost going back to his head. He was wearing a black trench coat with a few blue designs that looked like real lightning. The coat reached his mid calf and it had many pockets. He also wore a grey T-shirt underneath and had a necklace with a double edged sword **(sorry, another AN: When I say double edged I mean a sword with an edge one each sides of the blade, when I say double bladed I mean one with a blade on each end of the handle, and think the tsurugi if it was double edged instead of one sharp edge. The reason this description is so long is he is the unusual nin as well as the oc in the description.)** that was done in great detail. He had black sneakers with white toe-caps and laces. He seemed to have amounts of chakra at least twice that of a kage, but control so terrible it was leaking out enough so constantly that there was a small breeze at his feet. **(AN Before you complain about him seeming stronger than Naruto the chakra breeze at his feet isn't a secret technique or anything, this oc, although powerful and has lots of chakra, has the shittiest control in the whole thing at this point.)** Naruto didn't feel scared though, this strange person seemed to be in a lot of the last visions with no ill intent directed at Naruto.

"What do you want, you don't look like you wanna hurt me but I met a lot of bad misters a few weeks back who tried to hurt me again." The stranger was instantly by Naruto's side checking him over for harm. Naruto jumped a little but wasn't too scared, the old man had done this a few times over the past few years when Naruto didn't look good.

"I'm OK, you're acting like the old man mister." The 'teen' laughed at the pout Naruto wore and then started to speak. "Yeah, yeah. Heh. Actually I might be an old man, probably still young though. Bloody demon did a number on me. Never mind that. I'm sorry Naruto, but tonight is gonna hurt. It's gonna hurt like a bitch but you gotta deal with it ok. Any questions?"

"Yeah, what's a 'bitch'?" The young Naruto had a questioning look on his face while the teen just sweat-dropped. Then the teen got up, started walking and gestured for Naruto to follow.

" This is a huge secret Naruto, like in those movies they let you watch at the cinema with the people in love can't tell others or it will be bad." In truth Naruto was able to go into the cinema, but if he went in the day all the audience would riot unless it was a movie they believed the 'demon' would hate under the thought he had been forced in. In return though the cinema owners let Naruto watch one movie at night each week for free with food because they understood that he was not the thing inside him. Naruto merely nodded.

"Well this is like that and if anyone, even the hokage, finds out it will be bad. First off I will tell you this. I'm not from anywhere anyone you know has heard of. I can travel through time, like going to what hasn't happened or has already to be there. I met the future you. You were a very strong ninja, the village was destroyed and the hokage beaten but you saved everyone and beat the baddy. We were in a war with a really old and strong person who wanted to rule the world and only you, me and your friends could stop him." Naruto's face seemed to glow like the sun at the mention of him having friends.

"We were losing at first, but eventually we started to win. When both armies where in the battle that would destroy one side there was a super team selected to go after the strongest bad guy. It was me, you, the girl you loved, your best friend who originally left the village and a few others, but it turned out he had secretly gotten a control seal on everyone except your love, you and me so it was very hard, we saved everyone else by knocking them out but suddenly he got your love and killed her, then when you cried he got you. With all my power" the teen suddenly grunted and his body flickered and black flames ran over his body, but vanished in an instant.

"As I was saying, I used all my power to sent your spirit back to the you, the you that you are now, and it has started merging with yours. In a few hours it will fully merge and you will be super strong. This time we will do everything but it will be easier. By time the war happens we will be stronger. We will win Naruto."

Naruto looked a little shocked, but seemed to understand.

'Thank Kami I used language a kid would understand, it would be annoying to do the clever yet short version then do this after'

By now they had stopped in another clearing.

"Wow super-mister, you gotta be strong the make that chakra do swirly wind around your feet."

"Eerm. To be honest that is because I have more chakra than the hokage, but anyone with at least kage amount can do it, the only reason it is happening is because I am rubbish with controlling it." This just increased the stars in Naruto's eyes even more, the thought that someone that was only a teen looked this strong when he was bad with his control.

A clap broke Naruto out of his daze.

" Alright Naruto you run on home and I will be at your house in about half an hour"

Naruto ran off towards his home with a smile on his face. He didn't however see the fact that Tameko fall to his knees clutching his chest, his irises flickering grey with his eyes having black pigment around them and black flames running up and down his body.


	3. Naruto's soul merge,new studentnarhina

**Okay I got the next chapter here. Just to clarify when my oc said it's like a forbidden love movie he was in no way hinting at anything between them! I am not against people who are gay, I have a few friends who are gay or bi. I have nothing against them, I just won't write about it. Besides, it is already planned for this to be NaruHina and that part won't change. Also Naruto will have his souls merge so he will become a bit dark, quite and withdrawn for a bit and will never be as loud when he means it because he has gone through a war against Madara, seen most of his friends die, Hinata die and been killed along with a few other plot elements so he won't be able to keep up his happy go lucky facade. Also Naruto will have a bloodline in this fic, but not one with no weaknesses like in some fics,no. This will have major weaknesses in some forms. Also I'm not quite sure what it will be yet, but I have a few ideas. Might do a poll soon but not yet, probably won't do much with only 200 views. Another thing, this is a question that anyone can answer for a long time because I can make openings, should kyuubi join in on the naruhina pair. Please Review!**

**The first part of this chapter focuses on both the Time travellers, the second focuses on My OC and the third part focuses on a NaruHina part. Sorry for the awkward long speech, but im not so good with the long speeches unless it is unveiling love or rallying an -RAH!**

**And again pretty please don't forget to review.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not my child **

**Chapter three: The change and the crew**

Our young blond was just approaching his home. Much to the displeasure of the villagers he had a massive smile on his face, and quite a few people could tell it wasn't his usual fake smile. He was truly grinning like a mad man.

He ran straight up the wall to his apartment and stood on the balcony railing. He hadn't noticed this yet as he just did it like it was an everyday scene. As he stood on the railing he realised what he just did, before falling forwards and landing on his balcony floor, just missing the few plant pots he had taken to keeping with random flowers in them.

'What happened! Did I just run up my wall...'

"AWESOME!" The shout could be heard throughout the whole neighbourhood. Naruto opened his balcony door and walked in looking like he was a king and muttering things about being an awesome super ninja that saves the village, then fights in a super cool ninja war with friends. He suddenly stopped half way across his living room.

'Wait, who would be, or were my friends.'

Having a quick look over the images available to his mind he seemed to see a few people, the lazy boy in his class, the overly large boy, the boy with a puppy, a strange boy in spandex and the pale-eyed weird girl at the back of class.

' Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Rock Lee, Hinata-chan. That's right! That's their names! I got friends.'

Now Naruto's entire body language changed, anyone could tell he was having the best day ever.

He looked around his apartment and decided it needed a clean.

All the paint was cracked and peeling, the floor was covered in paper drawings and the walls had holes in them. He had cleaned the last week, and there hadn't been a raid on his apartment for a few weeks.

The drawings were what Naruto had been doing when he was free from the academy.

There were multitudes of pictures most at child-drawing standard but some would show a lot of time being spent on them and had great detail, if a little sloppy.

Some were of Naruto having a family, many images of different ways his parents could look. The most common ones though were him, his greatest hero, the yondaime, and a woman with long red hair. He didn't know why, he often had dreams with the yondaime acting like his father and a woman with long red hair. He never knew how close he was to the truth.

**Over with Tameko (AN: Forgot to say the name of the teen nin is Tameko last chapter)**

'Hmm. The process will probably start within a few hours, best get to Naruto's soon.'

Tameko was currently walking through the centre of Konoha, looking for a dark alley.

He saw a dark alley, dark enough for what he needed. He didn't mind the sun. But he was more of a night person and some of his abilities needed the dark. As he walked into the alley the shadows concentrated in the centre and a large portal rose out of the ground.**(AN: just think of the type of portals the organisation use in Kingdom Hearts)** The teen walked straight into the portal, and re-appeared in Naruto's kitchen, which still had its lights off.

"Yo! Naruto!" he yelled as he walked into the living room. Naruto just went silent, knowing what was coming.

"OK, what's going to happen is I'm going to make a barrier around you and you are going to sit screaming for hours as your souls merge. Any questions?"

"Nope, I get it"

Surprisingly Naruto was acting very mature about the process.

"OK let's do this." The teen made a bunch of hand seals. "**Yunibāsarushīruāto: Pāto 1: Enerugī no yokuatsu-gai-gawa no shōheki no shīru: Dai ni-bu:-On yokuatsu-gai-gawa no shōheki no shīru: Dai san-bu:-Damashī no gaido de wa, shīru ichi ni san, yon no māji Tamashī no mergance no shīru geijutsu (Universal sealing art: part one: seal of energy repression outer barrier: part two: seal of sound repression outer barrier: part three: soul guide merging seals one two three and four:Sealing arts of soul mergence)" ** On the last word a massive light seemed to radiate from the centre of the room before spreading until it was impossible to see before it faded. The walls were now a dark, mysterious glowing blue. There were yellow seals and tribal markings all along the room but converged in on Naruto and one other spot in the room. The seals also linked the two spots together. Over the empty spot was a ghostly image of a teen older than Tameko, but not quite as tall. He had spiky mid length blond hair, shining blue eyes that looked a little sad, a frown on his face and three whiskers.

He wore a black jumpsuit with orange trim, but the trim was so thick it gave the appearance that it was actually an almost equal mix of colours. Over that he wore a long red trench coat with black flames along the bottom. He also had a large scroll on his back that simply said 'The scroll of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze: contains- Uzumaki legends-inheritance-secrets , Yondaime inheritance, scroll of kyuubi, toad summoning scroll and Naruto's jutsu.' It was red with black rims that were covered in dangerous looking seals.

A small sweat drop formed on Tameko's head.

'You really wrote that on the scroll?' Was the thought in his head.

"D.d.d-dad?" Was the single word uttered by the young boy, but it held so much hope and emotion in it that you would think he discovered a long lost relative, which in effect he had.

"Sorry kiddo, I'm not your dad, but you will know who is in a bit, by the way I am the future you." This utterly shocked the young Naruto, especially the casual way he said it.

"Please me, who is my dad? Please please _please please _PLEASE TELL ME! I NEED TO KNOW!" All came out of the young child's mouth within a few seconds.

All of a sudden a look of focus came over the future toad sage's face and he started making a sequence of hand seals.

" No Naruto! You can't use a jutsu!" Tameko was dashing across the room to stop the soul, but because of the glowing he couldn't use his 'abilities'

"**Activate"**

A massive tornado of chakra sprung up around the room, scattering everything around and then catching them in the whirlwind of power. There was a lot of blue chakra but also masses of red.

Tameko was being crushed against the wall hard enough that he could feel his bones ready to break and couldn't hear the two blonds conversing. He was stuck like that for a good few minutes, not being able to do anything to stop the jutsu and he knew when the process was complete Naruto would be unconscious. This also meant if he stopped the sealing it would be him against thousands of active and curious ninja, along with a strong kage. If you wanted to save a village killing its main defence usually didn't help and the damage would force him to do something he really didn't want to do. After a few minutes the spirit Naruto dissolved into a strange floating, glowing intangible dust which then flowed into the younger Naruto.

Finally the process was finished and all the seals faded. As all the chakra flowed into Naruto and the whirlwind faded all occupants of the room fell forwards but were unconscious before they hit the floor. What no one counted on was having a certain white eyed child sat behind a bush outside watching the entire thing. She had seen everything since the event in the classroom and had been watching all day. To add to that she also knew how to lip-read.

' Naruto-kun loved me?' was her last thought that day as she promptly became tomato-like and fell on her back with a red smile.

**AN: So what does everyone think of that? (AKA please review). So Hinata saw the whole process, but doesn't know what to think of it. In this fic right now the class with Naruto are 12-13 depending on age so only have a year and a bit of academy left. In my view they teach everything a ninja needs like kunai throwing etc, mixed with all useless things like who started the war for 3 years then on the last year they get them using chakra for the 3 jutsus needed to pass and what professions of ninja there are. It may not have been written like that earlier though because until this chapter I was on the bench about the subject. So there will be a few chapters on what they were doing during this upcoming final year, the training they do and the few events that happen.**

**The next Day- At the academy**

" Has anyone seen Naruto? The hokage said he was fine after yesterday's incident. Also where is Hinata?"

No one answered the teacher on that subject, not even the brainbox/banshee Sakura.

Even Shikamaru, Choji and Kiba didn't know. They were Naruto's only friends, although Naruto had never asked if they were friends thinking that they would hate him if he did.

**At Naruto's apartment**

"FUCKING HELL! Tameko you never said anything about this much of a headache after!"

"Well I wasn't the one who used the bloody acceleration jutsu. I swear if you do that again I will set me guest on you."

Naruto was the one who decided to get up off the floor and stretch out.

"Well at least we lived." Sighed the younger one

"Actually you have technically died and I would say I have died at least five times already"

Naruto looked at Tameko who had just said this with a cocky grin.

"Shut it smart ass, you have a skin as hard as diamond and can control darkness along with having a few favours owed to you by the shinigami, so if you wanted you could blackmail him for what you want."

"Naruto, you're insane. I have fought off a few minor gods at full strength when I'm in other dimensions but you just don't start a possible fight with major gods, especially the god of death. I saw it happen and it doesn't work."

Naruto just had a blank look on his face at this. It was a definite argument ender as well as brag of strength at fighting minor gods. Naruto had taken out pain, who was actually strong enough to be counted as one, but a few was more than one. Then Naruto settled into a joking scowl

" Damn! We missed half of the first day on the final academy year and we missed roll call." At this Naruto's face darkened greatly and the room temperature dropped at least a few degrees Celsius. Tameko however, didn't notice the dark feeling as he yelled a jutsu

"**Jikan henshū shīru: Akutibu (Time edit seal: activate) ** There, I'm integrated into this dimension. I'm signed up for the academy today and for the final year in your class."

"Oh joy!" Naruto exclaimed sarcastically. They were like brothers after the war but loved to annoy each other.

**The academy**

" OK class, today's first lesson is a brief summary on what we learned last year before we will summarise what we are doing.."Iruka was interrupted by the door being smashed open so hard that the hinges would be crying and hospitalised had they been alive.

There, in the doorway was an extremely tall teen looking dark and mysterious but possibly cheery and friendly at the same time. Next to him was one Naruto Uzumaki, but this one Naruto Uzumaki looked rather sad.

"Well here they are class. The tall one is the new kid here, care to introduce yourself?" Said Iruka with a small amount of irritation hidden in his voice at the fact his newest student was around five inches taller than him. Tameko walked to the front centre of the class and cleared his throat.

" I am Tameko, my last name doesn't concern anyone right now. My likes are people who are loyal to their friends, people who are truly nice, learning jutsu, helping people, my weapons, my bro Naruto" They had decided to pose as brothers to avoid complications "seeing new places and meeting new friends. My dislikes are people who aren't nice, douche bags, girls who put up a nice facade as a sluttish way to get a guy, people who act better than everyone else, certain aspects of myself and a long list of other things. My hobbies are training in amazing techniques, getting better with my weapon, reading and writing, helping my friends and art. My dreams are to meet a girl I truly love, do what we want with life and have a good long life with kids and maybe get a certain job that will really test my skills. There ya go, I let you all know about me without revealing anything major. Any questions?"

A girl that had been walking by the class, being in the year above that had just ended, to get her team walked through the door. She had a pink Chinese style sleeveless shirt and black shinobi trousers with a few scrolls.

"Yeah, me. What weapon do you use?"

"I use quite a lot actually, I'll show you outside later." He whispered with a smile.

"Anyone else?" A few hands rose. He let them all ask their questions but a lot turned out to be from girls asking whether he liked certain things hoping to get him to like them but to most of them he replied with saying about how they will most likely never know. The only two questions left were from the girl form earlier, known as Tenten, and surprisingly Naruto. He pointed to Tenten first.

" Do you have many weapons?"

"Hell yes, I have enough with me right now to supply and army." At this Tenten brightened further, knowing someone else who loved weapons, was her ideal definition of a good person, knew the secret of storage seals and carried as much weaponry as her.

Tameko finally pointed to Naruto, who walked to stand next to his 'brother'.

"I'm gonna introduce myself again, as after that incident yesterday my entire life has changed." Most looked annoyed at what Naruto was probably going to do, but a few were interested. Mainly Hinata, who had arrived not long before the two 'brothers', Shikamaru, Choji and Kiba as they had seen through his facade one time and after that they supported and helped him after school while ocasionaly trying to figure out why he was hated with him.

Naruto prepared himself and tried to smile before starting. Key word being 'tried'.

"I am Naruto, I'm not telling my real last name. I like my bro, training, my friends, loyal friends, sealing and a certain girl." At that he looked at Hinata specifically, which was noticed by said girl and became tomato like again, Shikamaru, who found it to troublesome to think about, Tameko, who had to restrain teasing them, and Tenten, who thought it cute. "I dislike douche bags, snakes, cowards, small minded bigots and when people I care about die. My dream is to marry a certain girl, kill Orochimaru and a certain Uchiha" for some reason most people assumed that this was Itachi. " and become the best hokage after the fourth. My hobbies are training, creating new seals and gardening." Most people were surprised by Naruto, not only by these facts he supposedly kept hidden but also how sad he sounded. Not too many people thought into it though, he was just the dead last so why should anyone care. Then everyone noticed the massive scroll on his back (the one from earlier) but decided to question him on it later. All of a sudden everyone also noticed the massive scroll on Tameko's back, but it was tied going from his right shoulder down to his left hip. This scroll was in three thirds colour wise. The first and third were black, while the one in the middle was silver. It had slightly glowing blue tribal designs, blue lightning patterns (**AN: When I say lightning designs I mean the looks of real lightning, not lightning symbols**) and had a small amount of writing on the outside in a language none of them knew.

After the initial excitement was over Tenten left the room and the two time travellers sat at the back of the room, Naruto with Hinata a couple of spaces to his right and Tameko to his left.

And so began 'The Boring Lessons Of Hell'

The next couple of weeks were just getting everyone used to tapping into their chakra and learning to control it, and then the other lessons. The chakra control lessons were the only ones the two time travellers would pay attention to, which was a good thing. The better your chakra control, well that's the point. This was actually the best group of lessons for Tameko and it solved the constant swirling chakra around him, now that only happened when he used chakra. Naruto found his chakra control was extremely good, he could make regular bushins (clones) now as well. This was probably because he had a lot less chakra than he did before as he had his chakra reserves sent back, but only the spiritual side because they couldn't send physical effects other than the extreme amount of chakra it took just to send his scroll back, though Tameko brought his back easily due to having done a lot more time travel. Naruto still had chakra levels of three kages, but that half of what he had before. This resulted in both of them doing a lot of physical training outside of the academy as well as their respective hobbies, a few of which weren't told to the class. Tameko brought an electric guitar in his scroll and took to playing it in places where they wanted him for money to help with their income. This was found out by the class to his annoyance he had about 5 fangirls that used to be on 'team Sasuke' and a few more where wavering. Tameko also spent a lot of time with Tenten since they got together to compare weapons, and Tameko said he felt like he could trust her completely, it also helped that they were the same age, after Tameko lied to get in the academy.

**Flashback**

**After Tameko's first day at the Academy**

Tameko was sat near a rock in a clearing that Tenten told him about.

As Tenten arrived they both greeted each other.

" So what ya got that's apparently so good?" Tenten questioned with clear curiosity.

Without a word Tameko reached around the rock and pulled out a massive blade.(It's just like his necklace) It was at least six foot. The blade was about 5 foot and the handle made it six foot. It was double edged, so both sides of the blade had been sharpened. It so complicated that a single edged version would be seven combined blades, but this was around 13. The blade also looked like it had segmented cracks separating the blade into rectangles without splitting the blade up and had a large purple crystal on the handguard. (**AN: Damn just tried to search if anyone has done anything like it and noticed that tsurugi can be a non curved Japanese straightsword. When I say tsurugi I mean the one cloud uses in FF: advent of children. Also a simple way of explaining the sword is two tsurugis and the not sharp part of the blade stuck together so both sides of the blade are sharp, but then take off those handles and stick on between the two blades, draw rectangles all along the sword and then put a large purple precious stone on the handguard.)** Tenten examined the blade.

"Can I hold it?" He simply leaned it against the rock and gestured to it. She reached out with both hands and tried to life it. The blade wouldn't so much as move and inch. She rose and eyebrow at him, knowing for a kunoichi her age she was extremely strong form helping her father make weapons and wielding so many.

" It is a sentient blade to answer your question. It automatically changes its weight to be impossible for the strongest person currently touching it to be able to wield it unless I allow or the person takes it's test. Try again and you can pick it up." She did so and started to examine the blade in detail.

" Great Kami, this looks like the product of all the best weapon smiths in the elemental nations getting together and working for a year on the fourteen combinable blades!"

" So you noticed that huh. It wasn't made by anyone in the elemental nations, or even this world. I got it made by a great legendary being in the underworld, or hell. The demon was the very one who forged the grim reapers special weapons. He uses a normal scythe unless he is in a battle in which he uses amazing scythes that can kill a lesser man by just seeing the scythes. That reminds me! My other usual weapon. I usually wield that sword or this scythe.

There was a poof of smoke and in his hand was a large scythe. Stood up, it would probably reach around seven foot. The wood was black with thick gouges running all the way up the wood. There were three large metal lumps along the wood. The first one which was about a foot and a half up was covered in seals but other than that it was plain. The second, at around four foot had a large grey crystal embedded into it. The next was just a foot above it, and the space in-between was covered with rubber threads, and so was a foot abouve the next metal lump, signifying that was the general area to hold it. The last metal lump at five foot had a large glowing purple crystal on it. At the top of the wood was a large octagonal metal plate with a large red and black eye on each side. If you looked closely there was another crystal inside the eye. The blade was covered in black but somehow glowing runes in different patterns. The blade was also about five foot long and looked sharp enough to cut something that was an inch away.

The eye of the blade started looking around, before settling on Tenten before softening and losing it's creepy, serious look.

" The thing about my scythe here, it can actually take souls and use any form of energy for attacks. Here."He handed the blade to here while smiling, happy to meet a fellow weapons enthusiast.

As she grabbed it she sounded slightly amused as she said "What, no super heaviness if I wasn't supposed to have it?"

" Nope but it has defences. It stores souls it takes in the crystals. If you tried to wield it without my permission black tendrils would have shot out and literally ripped your soul out and stored it in a crystal. I can send a soul back to its body though if I am close so it would be ok after a bit. If I have been dead for more than five hundred years or it really thinks someone would be worthy it will start to test potential wielders, and then add them to the list of wielders if it deems them worthy. After that fellow wielders can teleport to each other wherever they are." He looked really smug at the thought of having not one but two, though technically sixteen weapons forged by the greatest weapon smith known to exist.

"Why did you say if you had been dead for five hundred years and why are you telling me everything?" Tenten asked with suspicion in her eyes. She had actually been an orphan for eleven years, her father being a wandering smith. He had rushed to Konoha after the kyuubi attack but couldn't find her and thought her dead. One his eleventh yearly return trip to Konoha they had bumped into each other by chance and he noticed how much she looked like his deceased wife, so questioned her. Being an orphan for eleven years made her cautious.

" To answer you first question, to be honest I have made a habit of not staying dead for too long and the one time I did stay dead for a long time it was for a very good reason. To answer your second question I'm telling you all this because I feel like I can truly trust you with anything I wanted to." The emotion in the last part showed he truly meant it, and it meant a lot to an ex orphan as well. They had spent a lot of time together after that.

**Flashback end**

Naruto and Hinata also spent a lot of time together after that as well. Hinata also had her soul sent back, but they were still waiting for it to reach Tameko so he could guide it to Hinata.

**Flashback**

**The day Tameko joined the academy, at the end of school**

"um Hey, Hinata!" Said girl turned slightly red at the sound of her crush. She turned to him, but was looking down poking her fingers together.

" Hey, um, do you wanna go for a walk together, you know, like a date type walk?"

To her credit, Hinata didn't faint, she rose her head at an instant and gave a quick, sharp nod but looked a little nervous and was in 'Tomato mode' as Tameko sometimes called it.

As they walked in silence Hinata noticed Naruto getting slightly closer as they walked and she struggled to not trip in when Naruto brought her out of her daze.

"Hey Hinata. I really need to tell you something. This is gonna sound really weird, but I'm not exactly how you think I am. You see I used to think you were a weird, dark unusual girl. (she lowered her head at this) but then I tried to get to know you. You see I am from the future. Eventually me and you started dating after I saved the village, by the way I was kage level at least, but I had to do something I really hated. I may as well explain everything to you and before you ask, I trust you." He tried to swallow his nervousness and hope she would accept him this time.

"You need to hear the beginning as well. You know the kyuubi attack? Well my mother actually had the kyuubi sealed in her. She gave birth to me in a clearing with a lot of ANBU guards. This would have been fine, but the moment any seal on a human is at its weakest is when the human gives birth. Madara Uchiha, who found near immortality and massive power, knew this and released the kyuubi as I was born. The kyuubi was then placed under a genjutsu by the sharingan to control it and force it to attack the village, but Madara killed my mother as well so the kyuubi couldn't be 'popped back in' so to speak. So the yondaime sealed it in his own son instead. Now as we speak a group known as Akatsuki is preparing to take the biiju out of their hosts and seal them in a statue. Then they will re-combine and become the Ten-tails again, which will be sealed in him at an instant. In a war that happened when we were sixteen he had already captured everyone except me and the eight tails. Eventually me, you, Tameko and about five others formed a team at what was the last battle for either army. We went after Madara for the final battle. He had secretly placed control seals on the other five but we knocked most of them out. It was me, you and Tameko against Madara, who had settled for having the power of the first seven biiju in him instead. We all actually had to hold back or most destructive techniques to some extent because we weren't too far from the main battle. Eventually Madara got the drop on you and killed you. He used my shock to kill me. Now I know Tameko's full power and if he didn't mind taking a couple of countries down he could have won, so could I. But as we died he said something about this dimension without Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze was a rather bleak one, so we used all of his chakra, all mine, all the kyuubi's and some of his Biiju's, because he supposedly has one of the higher powered ones from another dimension, to send mine and your souls back to our current bodies and then he time travelled back here."

Hinata had a look of complete shock, but understanding on her face before she spoke, seemingly forgetting her shyness.

"But how come my soul hasn't came back. How did we end up being that close. I'm so sorry you went through that, I want to do anything to make you feel better Naruto. I saw how sad you looked, I will never leave you!" She yelled all this with so much emotion that anyone would have trouble not believing that she would do as she said.

Naruto simply turned to her with tears in his eyes and embraced her. He could also feel that she would do as she said, and he was truly touched by it before he whispered:

" Thank you Hinata-chan. I can't say how much this means to me. I honestly feel like I have just been given the world. Know that I would do anything to protect you, maybe even damning the world. By the way, your voice is even more beautiful when you don't stutter. This is the second time You haven't stuttered when talking to me, the first is when you saved me. Thank you."

They leaned slightly apart from where they had unknowingly sat down, before leaning in to kiss each other lightly. It was like there was a spark between them before they leaned into a deeper kiss.

They spent a few minutes hugging and kissing silently before laying down next to each other. Naruto had placed his scroll next to him, when he suddenly poked it, and in a puff of smoke, there was a thick blanket over them and a decent amount of picnic food in front of them with some drinks. They spent a from what was 5pm until near midnight talking about anything and everything, from how their life had been and what happened, to funny things they had seen, secrets about themselves and what they liked most about each other. No one noticed the jonin amount of chakra peacefully flowing around Hinata before streaming into her chest as she slept. The two were simply happy, sleeping in each other's innocent embrace.

**Pretty please review. Reviews makes my typing fingers happy. When my typing fingers are happy they type more. When they type more I upload more. When I upload more you get more of my rubbish story. So pwease review ^_^**


	4. The hokage encounter 1

**Yo! Okay everyone I didn't explain a few things last chapter that after a re-read realy do need clearing up. The reason they are being so open about everything is the emotional outpour of losing everyone and then getting them back as well as a special secret reason. My OC ain't no sparkly twilight vampire (before someone takes that offensively I do actually like some twilight) but he is going to be an unusual creature. You will get the name of the story eventually and why it is called that.**

**Whoohoo one thousand views! Thankyou, but seriously, only four reviews out of 1000? Well I guess its more than my other story.**

**I guess the reason I have taken so long to finish this next chapter is a massive brainstorm of plot ideas and fight scene ideas have been eating my brain x_x. Also the damn things are ideas for wave arc onwards so i was fishing for one for academy,training and Naruto's new weapon. Also I have been a bit distracted for a few weeks. Oh and by the way I have changed the weapon idea, Naruto will be taken on a trip to get his weapon of amazingness soon.**

**And look at me waffling on again. I give you the next chapter fresh from the bowels of wherever it was before my head.**

**Disclaimer: Taking over the world step 1; own Naruto. Damn world domination aint happenin today.**

**Chapter Four: Train, change, some facts unveiled**

"HAAAGH!" Hinata leapt up and delivered a swift punch to a tree in front of her. Unfortunately she was academy-Hinata, meaning the holy log had a solid defence.

"Owowowouch" She fell back clutching her reddened hand, before landing on something that didn't fit in with the grass. She tilted her head up to see what she was laid on, before seeing a whiskered face and a golden spike forest, before her face tilted forward with a dazed but content look on her face along with some red colouring.

At the same time an unknown figure sat in a branch above. 'Hmm. Darn I didn't get here in time. Looks like everything about both her souls merged just when Naruto stopped her blushing before the warp. Ten steps forward and five back.'

Down below Naruto had a bit of a minor dilemma. Should he get up now and possibly ruin the content mood, or lay like this and just relax but maybe miss something. He settled for silently making shadow clones to sneak off and train some more. Soon after the person hidden in the trees leapt off to do whatever he did.

'Heh. Probably going to see Tenten again. They both obviously have a crush on each other but don't notice.' At the same time in his mindscape, unknown to him, a certain fox was mumbling about him being one to talk and being useless at his own life. The kyuubi, of course, new about everything that had happened, also having her soul sent back with her chakra as well, but didn't know this due to the seal not being made for that kind of power and sat in another seal Tameko had put on the child Naruto before the soul merge, so now Naruto had a second amount of nine-tailed power which was on a conveniently placed seal on his back. This way he wouldn't know unless he needed to. Naruto spent the next hour thinking about random things. Some were seal and jutsu ideas, some about if other people's or his summons souls came as well, how the war would go this time ' No, no thinking about the war, bad thoughts.' He was brought out of his thoughts by a kage messenger bird on a nearby branch. At this current time if it wasn't for the time travel right now it probably would have been swooping and attacking him to get his attention, but being in tune as animals are it could feel a positive change in the blonde.

'Best go see what the old perv wants' Naruto was still respectful to the old Hokage, but found himself being increasingly bitter to the old man as he thought more and more about what the old man did, didn't do and the secrets he kept.

"Hinata-chan. Hinata-chan"...

Hinata slowly came out of her daze to see Naruto gently trying to wake her. Naruto quickly explained that the old man wanted them, which warranted a look of confusion on her face until she remembered what Naruto called the Hokage, and the two quickly leapt off towards the Hokage tower.

**A few minutes later, at the Hokage tower**

"You wanted something old man?" A certain blonde strolled into Hiruzen's office with his arm around the waist off the Hyuuga heiress who was blushing a lot less than she should have been in that situation.

Hiruzen let out a sigh.

"Naruto, it has come to my attention that there has been a new teen in your class and in Konoha with you that is registered at the academy but not even as a member of the village in any form other than that. He has also been carrying weapons that would cost more than most mansions and making money in strange ways. I was hoping you could shed some light on who this individual is."

"I just met him a few months ago old man, stop pestering me just because I have a friend."

Naruto was struggling to stay in character with who he was at this time and he hadn't had a talk with Tameko with what to tell the hokage because they hoped to put it off as long as possible.

"What do you know of this person Hinata?"

" A- I know th-that he i-is o-one of N-Naruto-kun's friends H-Hokage-sama"

The teen that was the focus of their conversation unfortunately chose this moment to walk in to the office.

"Arrest him!"

Only three of the ANBU should have came out, but there were five instead, the two that were supposed to have stayed hidden having seen the teen training and knew he was strong. All five off these ANBU went to put their kodaichi's at his throat, but found only air. Then all the ANBU froze as they saw the teen stood between two of them with his giant sword held in one hand in front of one of their neck's and his scythe in his other hand with the blade wresting against the neck of one of the others.

At the same time a small portion of one of the walls exploded.

"Move and you all die." Although Tameko wouldn't kill them, he put on a look that would make them think he would.

" Hey Tameko, whats up with the wall going boom?" To which Tameko mumbled a response.

"What was that?"

"I tripped okay!" Naruto chuckled at the teen who could reach speeds that would make most jounin cringe and Gai scream youth while trying to make him an apprentice tripping over. Speaking of Gai, anyone who really listened would probably hear a faint "I sense amazing youth" from the other side of the village.

Naruto was currently thinking about how much he missed being that fast while the Hokage was staring in shock.

"Are you loyal to Konoha?"

"Yep" was Tameko's simple reply to the old man. A voice suddenly intruded upon the scene.

" Um, err please could you take your weapons away from our neck's if you're not going to kill us."

"Come, we need to talk" At that Naruto said goodbye to Hinata, Tameko released the ANBU and they both left with the Hokage.

The ANBU went to get some pepsi, got back and handed some to Hinata before they all casually talked for a couple of hours, with Hinata surprising them with her shinobi knowledge. She seemed to know as much as most jounin but realised it was a delicate subject when she went quite about it so left it at that. After two hours the Hokage along with the two initial time travellers got back chuckling lightly at a joke one of them had told.

"Alright, everyone dismissed. I'll get working on the system and focus on a few of those later."

**Meanwhile, about seventy miles from Konoha**

A lone figure wearing an orange mask stood staring in the general direction of Konoha.

' Fucking brats! I will have my revenge. But this time my victory is absolute.'

**In an Inn the other side of the country**

A dark haired person sat at a table with another dark haired man at a table. The other man had blue skin, gills and a bandaged mass on his back. They both had black cloaks with red clouds on their laps.

" Itachi do we really have to do all this again"

"Unfortunately it is necessary. At least we know that by time the war starts again Naruto will be at least twice as strong as before, with his attitude probably strong enough to take us with ease. Naruto said he would send a few scrolls with a few good jutsu to us soon."

**In a small clearing with a few bodies scattered and mutilated**

"That fucking Nara! I will tear his skinny ass off and feed it to wolves, then sacrifice him to Jashin-sama and get someone to resurrect him over and over.

**In hell**

"**A lot of souls are missing. Seems it went wrong this time. Il check with **_**him**_** later."**

**Okay everyone. Does anyone know how to say foreshadowing. I originally had a lot more planned for this chapter, but you know those times when you have a bit of writers block and struggle to get more on the paper than the details. This chapter has got me into the swing of things a bit though so there may be another chapter soon. Im off back to Grimsby at the weekend to see my family for two weeks so there may only be a few updates then but im gonna try and spew out a few chapters this week to make up for my disappearance. Il try and get Naruto on his trip next chapter but it may be the one after. There will be a timeskip soon to the end of the Academy year and then genin. The timeskip could be anywhere between next chapter or three chapters later depending how long it takes to get Naruto a weapon, How much fluff I can pull out from under my sofa and if I get the new inheritance cycle book. (note if I get that book it will mean no updates for three days). Cya my current 1000 and something readers and 4 reviewers.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo everyone who would bother to read my fic. I know the last chapter seemed short and to the point. Writers block should be executed after being violently tortured so that it doesn't invade anyone's mind ever again. This chapter is going to reveal a lot about my OC because I don't realy have many options for character development right now since he doesn't know many people. Also there may be some Naru/Hina for the lovers and a little interaction between my OC and Tenten. Im not sure if I forgot to mention there may be some things from things other than Naruto in this fic like attacks, people and things. Oh and please review. I know I didn't upload the last chapter long ago but I can tell the future. From what I have seen there are a very low amount of people that review in comparison to the amount of people that read stories. By the way I am going to start reviewing stories I read. Don't say something bad about that because its only recently I started reading fics on my laptop. Normally I read fics on my psp or my ipod touch and anyone with those knows how much of a pain it is to type more than a few words at a time. My 'writing mode' is slowly turning back on I think so im getting in see if you can recognise the little bit of Scott Pilgrim in this chapter. Oh anyone recommend any good new games for xbox 360. Im very stuck on what to get next week. Ah well, on with the story.**

**By the way the version of the elemental nations I use is here:** .com/art/PoF-Naruto-World-Map-103608820

**Credit to ****Moons-Blood**

**Another chance, tales of the demon squad of Konoha!**

**At the Academy**

The only reason Kiba wasn't dead last in the academy was his combat skills. The only one who could beat him was Sasuke, but he was rubbish at everything else. Today was a sparring day at the academy.

"Naruto versus Kiba. Would Naruto and Kiba step forward." The two boys did so.

" Begin!" Kiba just stood staring at Naruto

" Please. Like the dead last could lay a finger on me, or ever get near me. Just give up Naruto." It was just like originally. Kiba was Naruto's friend up until the last year. They didn't know what changed, but they became enemies. Even this time around Naruto couldn't figure it out.

" Whatever Kiba. Even Sakura could beat you if she tried."

Kiba, always being quick to anger, launched himself at Naruto. Said blonde swung his right leg at Kiba, countering the punch that had been launched at him before jumping up, while pushing Kiba's arm down with one foot before raising his other leg straight and high. A few people winced at what was to come. Naruto swung his foot downward in a large ark before making contact with Kiba's head. What no one expected was for Naruto to use his momentum to complete a flip and kick Kiba in the back. The Inuzuka was launched across the ringed area of mud and slid along the ground.

Kiba stood up, coughing and wheezing.

"Kiba, just give up. I honestly could beat you asleep so don't make it worse." This just angered Kiba even more. The brown haired boy jumped towards the one tree in the ring before kicking off as hard as he could. A lot of people chuckled at seeing how much this was going to hurt Naruto.

Kiba was flying at a speed towards Naruto with his fist extended for a flying punch. Just as Kiba was about to hit Naruto the blonde launched his fist out to meet Kiba's. Their fists collided with a crunch, before Naruto launched his other fist into the mutt boy's face. Kiba was launched out of the ring into a tree a distance from the ring. Naruto herd a jingle and looked at the coins on the floor in front of him.

"Hey look! Coins" He reached down and picked up the money.

"Darn not even enough for a pack of crisps."

Naruto left the ring with a lot of the other kids glaring daggers at him and hating the thought that the dead last could beat them.

"G-great f-fight Naruto-kun"

"Thanks Hinata-chan." Over the past week Hinata's stuttering had improved, but they currently decided to hide their relationship as best they could because it would cause problems. People only thought they were friends.

All the other matches were relatively boring usually ending in slight wins or draws without massive skill diference. After a trip to the nurse Kiba came back conscious with a cast on his now broken hand and a massive bruise on his face, black eye position but extending down to his jaw. He also was sending glares in Naruto's direction who simply ignored them.

He had come to the realisation that even though some of them might have been great friends in the future they were how they were at this age. This meant in Sakura's case a bitch, in Sasuke's case a douche etc.

Other strange things were that Shikamaru had told Naruto that he now had the occasional urge to smoke and that he knew something was up with him, the newcomer and Hinata but it was too troublesome to think about.

Also Tameko had taken up residence in an apartment next to Naruto's, but Naruto already had been told that Tameko had his own pocket-dimension that was the size of a city, had a mansion in said pocket dimension and a lot of fields along with rivers and a great general environment. There was a small hidden switch in Tameko's apartment that could either open another smaller pocket dimension set against the wall adding to his apartment to make it the size of a large home. Naruto also had a similar system achieved through seals. The switch could also get someone to the city sized pocket dimension. To add to this there was also a blue box saying police in the corner of the room looking very beat up and the paint faded enough that there were brown parts. He said they couldn't get into it until it had calmed down from the time travel by force and it could contain entire worlds. He had also told Naruto that it wasn't supposed to look like this but a friend of his had one in a similar form and after travelling with his friend for a while got used to it in this form and that the actual function of whatever it was wouldn't be usable for many months .

Naruto found out that being a junchuuriki gave him a life span of nearly infinite years. After finding this out he put a small invisible seal on his little right toe that when pressed with chakra would tell him his age. He did this because they slowly found out that Tameko was older than he thought but during some sort of large fight had lost his memory. During all this Naruto concluded that he wouldn't be able to properly know Tameko for a long time if this was just the things he would tell most people that asked.

Naruto had sent some scrolls to a small in on the other side of the country in this time. The scroll had some jutsu that would be a great help to the two who received it. There was a scroll for the main rasengan, some wind jutsu, some weight, gravity and storage seals along with some pocky. Naruto got a scroll in return with some wind jutsu, fire jutsu and some money to last a while. He promptly got to work on learning these jutsu. It was found that because of the kyuubi even though a fire affinity didn't show up he could use it.

Another chakra control exercise he thought up for himself was trying to make a rasengan but spinning the opposite way to his hair and chakra flow. He was having trouble but a few thousand kage bushin couldn't fix. By the end of the week he could make rasengan one handed either direction and was thinking of more ways to improve it.

Naruto had also been helping Hinata train.

Hinata turned to Naruto from her position next to him."N-naruto-kun. Please could y-you help me train like we used to?"

"Yeah sure Hinata-chan. You don't even need to ask. There's something I have been wanting to teach you anyway. Howd'ya feel about learning the rasengan?" the enthusiasm to teach someone one of his main moves was obvious.

Hinata started to nod her head before stuttering out "I would l-love to learn such an a-amazing jutsu."

This set them up for training together.

They stopped in a large clearing together.

"Okay Hinata. The first step to this jutsu is going to be pretty easy for you because of your kaiten training." He had gone into teaching mode. He pulled out a bucket of water balloons from a scroll. He picked one of the balloons up and held it in the centre of his palm before it suddenly burst.

"Okay Hinata what did you see?" he questioned.

"A-I saw the balloon b-burst but I suspect it had something t-to do with a chakra." She looked on with a hopeful look, wanting to improve herself, both as a shinobi and in her love's eyes.

"That's right!. Never expected you to get it on your first go my hime." She blushed at this.

"Alright the aim is to rotate your chakra fast enough to burst the water ballon. Now is it okay if I let you practise because you have to check on something?" He asked but with a slight hint of sadness at having to leave, even if for a while.

"I-its not a p-problem" But he could see she was sad about it.

"Hey Hime don't worry. Remember Tameko said we were going on a trip to find me a weapon. Here take this. I'm sure it will help." He shared a brief kiss with her before running off. She looked down at what he pressed into her hand with a smile and a tear in her eye. In her hand were two photos. Naruto must have had a few copies in his scroll that got sent back. One was a picture of them on their first date. They were hugging with their cheeks pressed against each others. Naruto had one of his rare true smiles on while Hinata had her true smile on, as well as being a coloured red. She moved the picture to the bottom of the pile. The second photo was a picture of them on their first year anniversary and they were in the same position again but both looked more mature and somehow even happier than in the last picture. On this picture Hinata only had a light red colouring on her cheeks and was much more open in body language, literally screaming to the world she was in love with Naruto and him with her. She noticed the picture felt slightly different than it should have and turned it over. Something was written on the back.

'Hina-hime. I promise every anniversary will only get better after the last. I swear, it's the promise of a lifetime.

Love from Naruto, Dattebayo!'

She smiled a true smile as a tear ran down her cheek.

Under that picture was the training scroll for the rasengan with a note on it.

' My love. For when you get past the first step. I know you can do it.'

She looked up at the form of Naruto running off in the distance.

"Be safe Naruto-kun. I don't think I could survive if you didn't come back." She whispered.

**Later that day**

"Yo Naruto you got our course set?" questioned the time traveller.

"Yeah did it last night." Replied the blonde.

"We are going across the fire country, past Ame, through most of rain, through bird and then bear countries, up through tiger and then into wolf country. Make a few stops around Wolf country like you asked then up into Iorn country to get my weapon. Then you should have enough of that other power to warp us back to Konoha a week after we left." Naruto let out a long breath after saying all that.

"So how long will we be?" Tameko asked.

"I dunno. Never done that sorta trip before, could be between two to four months unless we go all out." Was Naruto's reply.

"Well that's a long trip we're going on isn't it?" Called out an unknown voice as the two readied their weapons.

**Bom bom BOM!**

**Cliff hanger. Guess some people don't like those.**

**Here's the thing. I made a very bad decision on this fic. Don't get me wrong im not stopping it but updates won't be too frequent. I noticed that unlike when I start writing other fics (I haven't uploaded a lot of them) that time travel fics are harder to write. First off it's harder to limit or grow a character when they are that strong already, leading to struggling for other things to be put in. Also it just doesn't flow quite as nicely, even if you have plot. On this note I think I will write a different Naruto fic with more sense to it. A brief overview of the beginning is Naruto meets someone new who is stronger than him, but not by a lot and isn't a match for a genin unless underestimated. They will be like brothers and the fact that there is someone with Naruto ends up changing the plot a bit. The story won't be cannon after wave I think. That will be when the deciding things for the two peoples lives happen and things will change then. Of course I will keep the chunin exam though coz everyone needs that.**

**Sorry readers of this fic but time travel just doesn't go right, ya know?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did I wouldn't ruin it by giving Sasuke godliness in buckets while only giving Naruto a bit of sage-ness , rasenshuriken and jinchuuriki mode. Instead Naruto would be...well... you know.**


	6. Paying for unknown sins

**Yo ho ho! It took me forever to update didn't it? I have had exams, revision and the horrors of teenage life etc. Also it doesn't help that I am lazy Oh and as to why Tameko has no problem explaining everything to anyone, is that he really doesn't think anyone he could meet in the Elemental nations is a danger to him at the moment, and he isn't the sort of time traveller to bother about knowledge of others, if they want to know they can, and if a higher entity like a god has trouble they can take it up with him. Like now ;)**

A dark, malevolent feeling filled the air of the room. There was the smell of death and blood while the air felt like a winter night, without the actual cold.

"Well that's a long trip we're going on isn't it?" rasped out an unknown voice as the two readied their weapons.

"But unfortunately I cannot allow you to do that. You see I have a bone to pick with the both of you. A lot of bones that are missing from the earth, and souls mis**s**i**ng** **from my domain."** The voice had started out as a whisper but then got louder and cleared into a rasping, calm but demonic voice.

The two children spun around, Tameko drawing his scythe from out of no where and Naruto having a kunai in one hand and a rasengan in the other.

What they saw was an image that no one with so much life in them should have to see while still on the mortal plane.

There was a ghostly figure, floating in the air with no legs. It wore a dark kimono with a tattered bottom. Its body was extremely skinny for its size, but didn't do much to the effect since its actual body was twice that of any mans in the first place. The figure had a dark, ghostly face and a massive mane of white hair. Through this hair poked two black horns. There were white flames in the air, a katana in the figures mouth, and a large chain of white pearls in one hand.

The instant this image entered their view the teens had an instant reaction. Naruto felt a dull, but pressured feeling the blond had that showed the kyuubi was not yet giving him chakra but was ready to. The intensity of it showed the fox had six tails ready to be forced on the blond at any moment AKA danger.

The entire room had darkened as Tameko saw the figure, shadows lengthening to stretch towards him.

"Shinigami" hissed Tameko.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly, but showed no other reaction to the name, in fact it only solidified his resolve. In his opinion, the death god being within a hundred miles of anyone he cared about was a lightyear too close. Azeal on the other hand, was extremely angry that the death god even dared to come near him. He was definitely not against the god, nor an absolute equal in power, but they had an agreement.

An agreement that didn't seem like it would be solid for long if the death god was here.

"**I am not pleased with you Tameko, nor you, Naruto-kun. I thought your fathers sacrifice would at least have taught you about responsibility."** Both the (relatively) human children gripped their weapons tighter. **" A great deal of souls have gone missing recently, and you know our agreement."**

"Yes I know our agreement, I can only influence a dimension as long as I have been there more than six months, and not if I have left it recently, and I have stuck to it."

Tameko seemed to be readying for a fight, but that was more in retaliation to the fact that the death god had taken its blade from its mouth and unsheathed it.

" **You know it was the millennium decade of you getting your powers, and as a result would effect many of the recent places you have been if you decided to exert your control on time, and control you did."** The death god seeming cold, and angry as he said this. Tameko's eyes widened in realisation.

" I didn't know, I swear. My power has been going crazy recently for some reason, and because of it I can't remember the past hundred years before I visited that dimension going through that apocalypse five years ago. I swear I thought I had another hundred years." Tameko defended himself.

"**AND BECAUSE OF YOUR IDIOCY, OVER THIRTY FIVE HUNDRED BILLION SOULS HAVE RECLAIMED THEIR BODIES, AND OVER SEVENTEEN DIMENSIONS GOING BACK AT LEAST FIFTEEN YEARS! YOU ARE LUCKY THE TIME GOD FINDS THIS AMUSING! If it were not for that fact then you would never have been born." **The death god's fit of rage fizzled into and angry glare. Naruto meanwhile was dumbstruck at what was going on.

"**You know the consequences, this dimension shall end along with everyone in it, except the jinchuuriki since I have no hold over how their lives play out. You two will live with these consequences."** With that the god raised his blade, before pointing it at the floor ready to plunge it. Naruto, with realisation at what would happen, already had jinchuuriki mode active with a rasenshuriken in each hand. Azeal had put away his weapon and had an orb of black fire in each palm.

"You sure you want to start a fight with us shinigami?" Tameko's tone was menacing.

"You know the kyuubi in Naruto's gut can bring down a major god in a drawn out fight, and both me and Naruto can take down a minor god at a time, Not to mension my tenant is roughly equal with the kyuubi. Do you want to do this?"

To Tameko's reply, the death god simply showed a grin with sharp pointed teeth before plunging his blade towards the ground. Just before it hit, a figure was underneath the blade, with black flame coated hands holding the blade up. Naruto was drawing back to throw a rasenshuriken.

"**We don't need to 'do' anything, you fell for a trap."** The god smirked, dropped his blade, before pointing his hands towards the children/teens. In an instant anything to do with their respective powers sputtered out, flames, rasenshuriken and jinchuuriki mode. In another instant black glowing chains launched out of the ground, holding the two in crucifying positions and binding their bodies.

"**THE TWO OF YOU WILL BEAR THE CONSEQUENCES YOURSELVES!"**

The god started to laugh a deep menacing laugh.

Both children let out roars as white flames began to burn along the chains. Tameko looked to be changing how he looked between many people rapidly millions of injuries appearing and disappearing rapidly, and for Naruto all the injuries he had in his shinobi career were doing the same. Later, if he thought about it, he would realise they were in order from the ones he got last going back, sort of descending in time order. At the moment though all he could concentrate on was the pain, and finally, it reached the hole Sasuke had put in his chest when they were thirteen. He let out another roar as the memory flashed. He felt his chakra grow to seven times normal, before going back to what is was at the end of his training trip with Jiraiya. This definitely did not happen normally, and as a result, his chakra control was thrown back to what it was around his fight with Pein, but with the amounts of chakra he had much lower. Not that he would mention it, but from his training trip to the war his chakra level had at least tripled themselves due to his lifestyle, and then doubled from that after sage training. As a result he felt extremely weak. He was pretty sure Tameko was going through the same experience. Then, as soon as the pain came, it was gone.

Tameko panted, but had the energy to speak. " You know as soon as I get out of this I will kill you." The death god merely grinned at him.

" **I may not be a time god, but I have done what I can to regress your age to when you were both twelve the first time. I doubt you could, but not being a master of time you probably still kept a fair few abilities. Due to the laws of the gods, I am not allowed to kill you without an official challenge, and I am not going to risk sticking around to see what you both kept. But know this. The five millenniums I gained from the both of you total will not be enough lifetimes to pay for all the souls I am missing. And as you know I only take the evil souls, so there are many more to repay other gods, but we hashed out a deal. You two WILL repay the souls you cost us. That is certain, however when you will do this is not."** With his speech finished the god faded from view, along with the chains. This in turn dumped the two now definitely twelve year olds on the floor. As Naruto's view darkened, the last thing he saw was Tameko's hair change from it's weird style to simple brown shaggy hair covering his eyes.

'Strange' and with that he fell unconscious.

Tameko managed to hold on a little longer, and finished his bout of consciousness with a more sinister thought.

'Fuck you Shinigami. If only you knew what you have really done for regressing me this far. You have fucked us all. You will pay. You bastard... you… pay' and with that both of them were out, in the middle of Tameko's floor with many things scattered around them from their thrashing, some burn marks on their bodies and looking to be entirely drained.

Elsewhere the god of time massaged his forehead with his hand, sighing. His position was one of the hardest, as he wasn't allowed to interfere with certain realms history unless it was dire. Usually realms that produced some of the warriors that would become guardians when they died. He also was not allowed to tell other gods of anything he saw coming, except mysterious prophetic riddles. Unfortunately the death god's stupidity made situations more serious than they were. Many situations. Something was threatening many realms, and would without a doubt spread to most of them eventually. It would even threaten the gods. It was times like this he cursed the laws of being a time god. He gave this realm seven years max for it to hit full force.

"**Foolish Shinigami."**

**Sorry for the time since the update. Anyone like the way of powering Naruto and Tameko down after the time travel? Its not just a random way of doing it, no, there are reasons. This fic does have a plot all laid out. I have a hyper active imagination, and that means that If there is six months between and update, it is likely that in my head about seven more are planned, or at that much character development and jutsus. **

**Cya round readers and keep on stoking your flames of YOUTH! But if I hear any of you wear green spandex leotards I may have to do the world a favour and send some demons after ya. Theres Youth, then theres that.**


End file.
